Tengo un secreto: Me gustan los tomates gigantes como tú
by Rahena
Summary: mi secreto es….que me gustan los tomates gigantes como tú- dicho esto la separación que había entre sus labio desapareció por completo dando lugar a un tierno beso. Ligero OoC me encanta esta pareja pero me cuesta cambiar de personalidad ;D


**Declaimer****:** los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a kishimoto-sama

**Tengo un secreto: me gustan los tomates gigantes como tú.**

Tras volver de una misión bastante fácil pero agotadora Sasuke decidió ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar y por culpa de Naruto se había aficionado al ramen, (claro que solo cuando no había otra cosa que comer), pero seguía prefiriendo por encima de todo a sus amados tomates, con su sabroso jugo, y su rico sabor, sí, tenía ganas de tomates pero en su casa ya no quedaban y los comercios estaban cerrados porque era hora de comer, además y aunque no iba a admitirlo echaba de menos a un par de personas, más específicamente a Naruto, que por nada del mundo se iba a enterar de ese pensamiento y a Hinata, que desde que había vuelto a la aldea hacía ya dos años era de las pocas personas que no lo habían tratado de paria o se lo habían intentado comer vivo a besos, al pensar eso un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, y que decir tiene que la tímida chica se había colado en sus pensamientos desde hace algún tiempo, pero por desgracia no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo enviaron a aquella misión. Se había dado cuenta de que por las noches en lo último que pensaba al mirar la luna era en ella, porque ese color plateado le recordaba a sus ojos, y esa pálida pero cálida luz era solo una mísera parte de la que ella desprendía, sobre todo si sonreía. Por Kami, esa dulce sonrisa volvía loco su interior, el corazón le palpitaba desbocado, y una cálida sensación le invadía el pecho. También hacia tres noches había advertido que muchas veces se quedaba mirándola más de la cuenta, y para su enorme alivio ella era demasiado inocente para darse cuenta, lo que le llevó a pensar que al igual que a él, eso le pasaba a muchos de los chicos que había a su alrededor y eso no le gustaba nada. Y si con su personalidad no bastara para que se fijara en ella (que desde luego que bastaba) había un plus que había descubierto el día, mejor dicho la noche, de su partida.

**Flashback**

_"ya había anochecido cuando salió por las puertas de Konoha, y todo iba como siempre hasta que una vez se hubo adentrado en el bosque. Sintió un leve pero conocido chacra, tenia curiosidad, ¿Qué haría allí a esas horas?, así que decidió investigar, de todas maneras no era una misión importante, casi ninguna lo era desde la guerra, pero necesitaba dinero, ya que la herencia de sus padres no iba a durar para siempre y últimamente le había vuelto a rondar por la cabeza la idea de resurgir su clan, todavía no sabía muy bien por qué. Cuanto más se acercaba a aquel chacra mas se oía el murmullo del agua, y eso lo intrigaba todavía más. Una vez allí se encontró con una visión que jamás pudo haber soñado, y si alguna vez soñó algo parecido desde luego que aquella vista superaba con creces a cualquier sueño o fantasía que hubiera podido tener en su vida. Solamente se podía definir como perfecta, sin ninguna duda, y es que allí estaba ella en todo su esplendor y como Kami-sama con toda su sabiduría, la trajo al mundo, danzando sobre un pequeño lago, en el que dominaba el sonido de la cascada que había tras ella, con ayuda de su chacra que ahora era mucho más intenso y se fusionaba con el ambiente movía hilos de agua a su alrededor creando una imagen mágica casi mística fundiendo la luz de la luna con la suya propia, no se había dado cuenta de lo embobado que estaba ni de que había estado aguantando la respiración durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que Hinata paro, y salió del lago en busca de su ropa. Tampoco notó que unos hilillos de sangre se escapan de su nariz hasta que sintió el sabor a hierro en su boca"_

Y desde aquella noche, cada noche, soñaba con ella y con sus perfectas y delirantes curvas de diosa, realmente era afortunado de que llevara esas holgadas ropas, porque si no, además de haber torturado con su sharingan a más de uno por mirarla más de lo debido, su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre ella se iría al garete en cuanto la viera, por muy cansado que estuviese.

Así, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en el puesto de ramen, cuando, por casualidades de la vida, se encontró allí a Hinata comiendo y charlando tranquilamente con Naruto, y para que mentir, eso le fastidiaba un poco, pues aunque sabía que ella ya se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por el dobe era simplemente una profunda amistad y una gran admiración, últimamente él se acercaba demasiado a ella y eso no le gustaba, porque no quería que su mejor amigo, mejor dicho su hermano, saliese herido cuando Hinata se diese cuenta de que era suya, eso lo tenía decidido desde que se dio cuenta de que la amaba, y si la amaba, pues al lado de ninguna otra persona se sentía tan completo y en paz como al de ella y por eso Hinata Hyuga sería suya, suya y de nadie más, porque si alguien se acercaba excesivamente sufría con creces las consecuencias.

Cambiando su mueca de Uchiha celoso por su habitual expresión inmutable se acercó hacia ellos y se sentó al lado de Hinata como si nada.

-Dobe- saludo con un ademan de cabeza, a lo que este empezó a responder con su habitual griterío, que ignoró por completo-Hinata-chan ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-pues iba a comprarme unos dangos después del entrenamiento y me encontré con Naruto de camino, que me invitó a comer, así que como no tenía otra cosa que hacer aquí estoy- dijo algo nerviosa y completamente sonrojada pero sin tartamudear, hacia algún tiempo que no tartamudeaba con él, excepto cuando se ponía muy nerviosa, y a él le encantaba. Ella alzó la mirada y pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor su brillante y tierno sonrojo comparable perfectamente con un tomate maduro, lo que le recordó las inmensas ganas que tenía de comer tomate, sí, se moría por morder y degustar ese sabroso tomate que estaba enfrente de él, y desde luego que iba a hacerlo. Ya no importaba que el tonto de su amigo estuviese gritando a los cuatro vientos para que le hiciera caso, ni que hasta hace unos segundos se muriera de hambre (de comida claro está, de la otra iba a saciarse enseguida) y tampoco importaba que estuvieran rodeados de gente, lo único que le importaba era probar ese gigantesco y delicioso tomate.

-Hina- ella se sorprendió de que la llamase de esa manera, así que giró la cara hacia él con curiosidad- tengo un secreto, pero no puedo decírselo a Naruto- dijo en voz baja, causando que ella se acercase mas a él.

-pues, puedes contármelo a mí- dijo con la típica inocencia que la caracterizaba, con un deje de curiosidad y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa para darle ánimo- si quieres claro.

-está bien, pero tienes que acercarte para que no se entere nadie, lo diré muy bajito- sus ojos brillaban, los de ella por la emoción y la inquietud y los de el por el anhelo y el deseo.

Ella se acercó pero Sasuke consideró que no era suficiente.

-un poco más, desde ahí no lo va a oír- se acercó un poco más y la distancia que quedaba hasta casi rozarse los labios la acortó él- mi secreto es….que me gustan los tomates gigantes como tú- dicho esto la separación que había entre sus labio desapareció por completo dando lugar a un tierno beso en el que en un principio participó solo él, pero después de la impresión su querida Hina respondió con gusto , y que cambió todos los estándares de Sasuke, ya que desde el mismo momento en el que probó sus labios supo que eso era lo que más le gustaba saborear.


End file.
